I Was Here First
by MsCaprice
Summary: What happens when Alice meets the one who hates her? Find out. OC x Alice
1. Chapter 1

I was here first, not Alice. I had met everyone first, not Alice. I had first gotten here when I was eight years old, I would love to come and re-plant Hamish's mother's garden. She always wanted it to be perfect and flawless in every way; I thought it would look better wild, and alive. The first to I came to Underland was when my parent were invited over for a party. We were neighbors, so it was only natural I would go to entertain Hamish. I've always hated Hamish. He always thought he was better than me, would never share his toys, and he never wanted to go into the garden to play. So at the party, I left the crowd, and went through the garden. Until I came upon a very interesting and odd shaped tree that I had never seen before. Upon closer inspection, I found the hole. I was careful, I climbed in. I was clutching the wall. At first I thought I was sleeping, but it was real. I knew it when I was able to keep going back to it. So finally, I let go of the wall. Down, down, down I fell, screaming the entire way. And then, well, you know what happens next. With the door and everything else.

And gradually I met everyone, until Cheshire asked what my name was. I didn't remember. And that's how I became "Infinity." Eight on its side is infinity, so that was my name. I stayed in the White Queen's castle with her for a couple of weeks. Then I went to a stream and found a dead animal. The bite marks looked of those of a giant lizard. Purple liquid was pooled around the holes it created.

Stupid and young, I thought of it as grape soda, and slowly dipped my finger in the liquid then licked it. Slowly, Underland started disappearing around me. It turned dark, and I fainted. When I woke up, I was next to the rabbit hole in Hamish's mother's garden. People had gathered around me, worried about my health. A little girl, Alice, was there as well, as she walked with me to the carriage, I whispered to her about all the magic I found.

When I got home, I was punished for wandering off. And for the next ten years, I endured my parents' torture. When I was eighteen, on the night of my wedding, I went into town and bought some man's pants. I cut the length so they were shorts. With nothing but a black sweater, a flimsy shirt, a pair of shorts, and my mother's ring, I ran away. I went back to Underland. I was welcomed happily, I was called Infinity again, I was forever eighteen years old, but everyone seemed…disappointed. Cheshire explained to me what happened.

"There was a little girl who came here! Her name was Alice… The Alice!" Cheshire was full of glee. I then remembered the little girl that I told. She was THAT Alice?

Fraptous day was within months. Everyone got busy. By the time I got there, the Red Queen had already taken over. Where ever I went, all everybody talked about was Alice. At first, it was just irritating. Then it just started pissing me off. Didn't they realize I was here? I came back because I needed friends, and they chose HER over me? I was here FIRST! I stopped blaming everyone else, and now I just loathed Alice. With a deep fiery hot purple pink passion.

Fraptous day came and went, and sure as hell, Alice saved the day. I started visiting less and less. I would play chess with the White Queen every thirty days, as was our ritual. And I would have tea with the Hatter, Hare, and Mallymkun every fifteen days. Hatter even made me a hat. It was wide brimmed, black, and had a blue ribbon around the top. I talked regularly with Cheshire. I liked him a lot. Other times, I would just do whatever. Sometimes I would be wondering through the forest and I would see the banished Red Queen, along with her old lover, Stayne. They would beg for me to kill them, for me to free them, for me to help them. Promising me riches and treasures as a reward. Obeying the Queen's orders, I would just ignore them and move along.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know," The White Queen said as I was making my way through the garden, heading towards the Mad Hatter's tea party, "Alice will be visiting shortly, are you sure you don't wish to stay and make her acquaintance?"

I took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I mustn't be late. I have far too much to do." And before she had a chance to point out that I had the rest of eternity to whatever it was I needed done, I was gone. Sprinting out the garden and on my way to Hatter's.

Walking along, the rock eventually turned to dust, which eventually turned to grass and forest. When I arrived, Hatter was busily preparing for someone's arrival. He was arranging teapots and glasses, pushing in chairs and scooting them back out, cleaning up a spill on the tablecloth with another table cloth, he was very animated.

"Hatter?"

He whipped around, obviously expecting to see someone else as his face fell just the slightest fraction when he saw me.

"Infinity! Come come, help me tidy up the place."

"Why?"

"Why I'm expecting a very special guest soon. Now please, put a candle in that tea cup!"

I already knew who it would be, but I didn't want to be rude, so I helped him fix up the table and we spent the last of our time together sipping tea and singing. I was starting to really enjoy myself when Hatter suddenly looked past my head and shouted "Alice!"

Turning, I could see the mass of wavy, curly blonde hair reflecting the dim sunlight. She smiled at Hatter, looking at me with uncertainty. Like she knew who I was but wasn't entirely sure.

"Are you Infinity?" She asked.

"Depends, whose asking?" I snapped, with a little more of an attitude than I would like to admit.

She looked taken aback by my harshness, but continued on.

"I'm Alice Kingsley-"

"I know who you are." I stood and turned to a very frozen Hatter, I guess I was the only one in Underland that had talked back to her, or down on her. I could already see the White Queen shaking her head in disapproval once she found out. "Well Hatter, I had fun, but I guess I'll be on my way."

"You're not going to stay?" Alice asked, in a way that made it sound as if I were leaving her in the deepest part of the abyss, never to return for her.

"No, I wouldn't want to spoil your fun," I seethed, turning and walking away, my toes sinking into the grass. This wasn't going to have a good outcome, this type of thing would spread like wild fire. And of course, I had to be right.

That night things changed. The flowers turned their heads when I walked by, always speaking in hushed whispers, as if I was a weed. And who ever I passed would stare at me, like I had a giant horn growing out of the top of my head. It was all the same talk, "that's her… the girl who hates Alice…"

"Chess, I don't get it. What's the big deal?" I confided and Cheshire. Seeing as no one else would talk to me.

"It's simple my dear, you basically spat on the savior of our world." I sat under the green tree, my head in my lap.

"Do you hate me Chess?" I was almost scared of the answer.

"Of course not my dear," he purred, swishing his tale over my shoulder sympathetically.

After wishing him a good night, I made my way back home. I rinsed my feet off in the nearby creek then climbed up my tree until I reached the small nest of leaves and grass that was my bed. I hung up my hat on a nearby branch and kissed my mother's ring, as was ritual. Tomorrow was the Queen's birthday, and I would surely be expected to show up. But how would I be able to face everyone, or even face Alice? I would have to be on my best behavior. It was going to be a long day…

** AN: I just wanted to let you know, since people are so mad at me for it, that Alice was indeed 7 when she went to Underland, and I said Infinity was 8. However, not once did I say that they were the same age! So get over yourselves! 3**


End file.
